The Other Option
by greengirl16
Summary: Just let me heal him and you and I can be together, I promise, just like what you want. Just let me heal him. What would if Rapunzel healed Eugene and Gothel took her away?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Tangled fic! I must say that I am obsessed with this movie, but I never thought I'd write a fanfic for this category. I tend to stick to musicals and such, so when I actually thought of a story idea I was shocked and I had to write it and post it. I have more written, but I cannot make any promises to when it will be up seeing to as I am ALWAYS busy especially with the end of the school year quickly approaching. It may be up this weekend, depending on how many review and how much feedback I get. That is kind of my thing- feedback and reviews lead to quicker posts because they motivate me to procrastinate schoolwork so I can write fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Sorry it's a short chapter :\**

* * *

><p>Eugene groaned as he sat up. What happened? Something heavy pulled down on his right arm. He struggled to move then he saw the silver links that were clanging together. A chain. He was chained to a rail of a staircase. What? How had he-? <em>Rapunzel. <em>The realization made him want to vomit.

He didn't save her. Gothel had stolen her from him, _from everyone _again. Gothel had stabbed him and Rapunzel had sacrificed her freedom for his life. _Why didn't you do something?_ Eugene mentally cursed himself. He glanced down at his white shirt where a blood stain should have been. It was gone. There was nothing that would have made anyone guess that he had been stabbed. Eugene shuttered. He still was a bit freaked out by Rapunzel's magic hair.

Rapunzel, he had to save her, no he needed to. Gothel had sworn they'd disappear and never be found again, but that wasn't going to stop him. He wasn't going to let that wicked woman use her anymore. Eugene would search every kingdom for the rest of his life if that is what it took to get her back.

He stood up only to walk two steps and collapse back onto the floor. The chains. Eugene pulled his arm as hard as he could. "Stupid…chain!" His arm didn't budge. He sat thinking then spotted a piece of glass in reach. Eugene snatched it and held it up to catch the rays of sun streaming through the skylights in the tower. The mirror directed the beams and concentrated them on the metal chain. The metal chain sizzled then melted off his wrist.

"HA!" he declared, standing up proudly as if he was a hero who had defeated a horrible monster.

"Now to save Rapunzel!" Eugene ran to the window and made the climb down the stone tower.

Which way?

A furious white horse jumped from the bushes wildly neighing.

"Max!" Eugene exclaimed.

Max calmed down and eyed the thief with confusion. 'Where's Rapunzel?' he seemed to ask.

"Gothel took her away."

The horse looked worried.

"Did you see which way they went?"

Max shook his head no.

Eugene sighed. There had to be a clue somewhere! Then he spotted a patch of matted grass and torn up dirt to his far right where it looked like there had been a struggle. It had to be them!

"That way!" Eugene declared, pointing in the direction of the matted grass.

Max perked up, ready for the journey to save Rapunzel.

"May I?" Eugene asked suggesting to Max's bare back.

Max gave Eugene a look that could kill.

Eugene cautiously took a step back.

Max smirked at his reaction and then turned to allow Eugene to climb on.

"Thanks," Eugene said, going to climb on.

Max took a step away, causing Eugene to fall to the ground.

The horse laughed, throwing his head back.

"Very funny," Eugene said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes angrily at the horse.

Finally, Max allowed Eugene to hop on.

"Now, let's go save Rapunzel!"

Max neighed and galloped into the forest. It was time for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the long wait. I feel so bad, but I was studying for my AP test and now that is over... I have a research paper to do -.- *Sigh* Let me just say, you are all awesome for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. The last chapter probably provided me with my best feedback within a day of the first chapter. Tangled fiction readers, you rock! :D So I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but it isn't. This should be the last short chapter. I know that is what I said last time, but I feel that these two first short chapters are necessary to set up the plot of where this is going. So again, sorry for this extremely short chapter. I hope it was worth it :\ Anyways Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

><p>A small sliver of light shone through the barred windows of the second story cabin. The front door opened and slammed shut.<p>

_She _was home.

"Here's some food," the harsh voice said. A metal tray slide across the cold damp floor and hit Rapunzel's knee. She was chained to the wall. There was a loaf of stale bread and a trickle of water in a tin can set on the tray.

Rapunzel wasn't hungry. She stared at the food wondering that if she starved herself she would escape her prison. "Don't think that way," she scolded herself. Eugene was safe, that is all that mattered. He was alive and safe. Even if she never got to see him again, she took comfort in knowing that he was out there somewhere.

When Rapunzel had discovered she was the lost princess and tried to escape, Eugene had come to her rescue, but Gothel had stabbed him. Luckily, Rapunzel made a deal: she could save Eugene if she promised to stay with Gothel forever. Her magic hair healed Eugene and she left somewhat willingly with Gothel. Rapunzel's only regret was that she never got to say a proper goodbye.

She was now locked in some cabin within a deep dark forest on the outskirts of some neighboring kingdom. No one would find them. Ever. Just like Gothel wanted.

"I'll be back. You know the deal," the harsh voice said.

Rapunzel did know the deal. She couldn't run, no matter how much she wanted to. Rapunzel knew how manipulative and conniving Gothel was and didn't doubt that if she tried to leave, Gothel would find her or Eugene and kill him. Rapunzel hoped he wasn't looking for her, which wasn't probable.

The door slammed shut, leaving Rapunzel in silence.

Time passed, but Rapunzel couldn't tell how much because her room… or cell didn't allow much light in. She counted the water drips that feel from the damp ceiling to pass time.

Suddenly, Rapunzel heard movement by the window. "Who's there?" she called. Was she just imagining the noise in her delirium?

A small chameleon scampered down the window sill and across the floor to her side.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel cried. "How did you find me?"

The chameleon squeaked.

"Oh Pascal," Rapunzel sighed. Her green friend climbed up her arm and snuggled on her shoulder. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? por favor :)<strong>


End file.
